Fate A to Z
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a series of one shots done by the alphabet. Co-written by Day Dreamer 62. WARNING! Multiple AUs inside. Rated T, just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Wavelength: Well, this is my first A to Z so let's see how this goes. Oh, it's also a collaborative between me and Day Dreamer 62.**

**Day Dreamer 62: Yes, unleash the imagination!**

**Disclaimer: …you get the idea by now, but we don't own Fate/EXTRA.**

**~xXxXx~**

**A-Archer**

It's not like I wanted the weird masters. I was a problem magnet in life and I suppose that was a trait I couldn't shake when I became a Servant. Lucky me. Don't take it the wrong way, I found it amusing that all of my masters have been female but they were so drastically different it was a major adjustment. One was so stubborn it seemed like we would never get anything done. The other was so lost and scatter brained that I held no hopes of making it past the first round.

Boy, was I wrong.

It's an interesting thing to note that I met a version of my former master, but it had little impact on the relationship between my current Master and myself. As long as you overlook the annoying conversation we had about my taste in women, that is. She was a little too curious for her own good.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly impressed with her growth. She managed to beat and gain strength and knowledge from every Elimination Battle she won. At first, she seemed like a hopeless case and I was almost certain we would lose in the first round, ending my contract with the nameless magus. Yet somehow she overcame that worthless Shinji and managed to beat every opponent that came after.

Of course, you can't overlook her lack of emotional control and compassion that she often showed to her enemies. In the third week, it was hard to get her to take the little girl and her Servant seriously. She even risked her life and mine to save a potential enemy. I swear, if she was a normal human she would've been dead before the start of the Grail War.

And yet…

I found myself going along with her childish acts. I found myself smiling at the tiniest accomplishment that she had achieved. I found myself becoming fiercely protective of the nameless magus with no past and no memories. She was similar to me in that aspect. Although I am hailed as a Legendary Spirit, many do not know my name or my story. Maybe that's why I heeded her call when she had beckoned. I saw a little bit of myself in her. Not that I would ever admit that out loud to her. She probably wouldn't understand anyway.

This War couldn't last forever and soon my Master was the lone survivor, save for Rin Tousaka whom she had saved. She was faced with one more obstacle before she could have her wish granted and she fought more viciously than ever against the corrupted doctor. There was only a hint of pity in her eyes as she watched him disintegrate and become nothing but a memory. She wasted no time and quickly ascended the stairs into the Moon Cell. I followed her almost instinctively and was present as she discovered her true identity. I can't be certain, but I think she was relieved to know she wasn't just a bunch of ones and zeroes. Even though she knew she would be deleted, she was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Out of all the people my Master could have been, I'm glad it was her.

~xXxXx~

**DD 62: And thus our journey begins! What other sorts of adventures await us as we make our way through the alphabet? You'll just have to read and find out!**

**TW: Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Wavelength: So good ol' Day Dreamer 62 did the first one, and I'm up next for this one. Also, please note that these are all probably going to be AU and may not tie in together. Some will, but not a lot. Also, it's more centered around the Fate/EXTRA universe, but I don't think the game has its own category.**

**Disclaimer: Day Dreamer 62 and I do not own Fate/EXTRA!**

* * *

><p><strong>B-Blush<strong>

Ok, I hate to admit it, but Leo was actually kind of cute. In a princely way. His few real smiles were to die for, and I bet he was adorable when he blushed. He always wore such a straight face though, so I doubt I'll ever get the chance to see his cheeks turn red. I was still thinking about this when Taiga threw a piece of chalk at me.

"Kishinami, welcome back. How was Lala Land?" She asked sweetly, a deadly glint in her eyes. I gulped and ducked my head as a blush ran up MY face. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

When the lunch bell rang, I silently thanked god. That little scene earlier really embarrassed me. I mean, I don't have this tough girl image to keep up or anything, but I would like to think people viewed me as normal. They'd probably seem me as a day dreamer now. Great.

"You ok Haruhi?" Leo asked as he pulled out his bento. I secretly wonder who makes his lunch. His brother was definitely a no; Julius seemed like the kind of guy who expected women to cook. So I guess that leaves someone from the multitude of staff that worked for the Harweys.

"Yeah, just not really all here today, y'know?" The blonde cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"No, I don't think I do. Could you elaborate?" His serious expression returned.

"I'm, like Taiga said, drifting off to Lala Land, or day dreaming as it were."

"Day dreaming?" He looked even more confused now.

"Yeah, it's like dreaming but you're awake and can manipulate what's going on." I answered, popping a dumpling in my mouth.

"That sounds rather unproductive." Leo said, ever the task oriented person.

"Actually, it's a great way to keep your mind active. And it's a pretty good stress reliever. I know, why don't you try it!" I gave him a grin.

"Right now? In the middle of lunch?"

"Yup!"

"What could I even day dream about?" That was a good question. I'm starting to get the impression that Leo's never had fun before.

"Um, just pick something. Like an object or a person." He slowly nodded. "Now just let your mind wander. Let all your crazy ideas run free and wreck a little havoc in your mind." He sat there for a few minutes and didn't move a muscle. "Um, Leo? Are you still breathing?"

"What?" He asked, shaking his head. He glanced at me and then looked quickly away.

"Something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Wait; did Leo, the Harwey heir, just STUTTER? I grinned evilly.

"C'mon! Tell me!" I poked his side continuously until he finally 'fessed up.

"I was thinking about you when you day dream!" He blurted out.

"Eh?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"W-well, you always look so content when you zone out, and you always have a serene smile on your face…" He trailed off, red starting to color his cheeks.

"Y-you actually pay attention to me when I zone out?" I asked as a blush started to creep up my face.

Wait…

Leo was blushing, and he DID look adorable! Even better, his ears started to turn red too! I barely held in a girlish squeal of delight.

For once, my day dream had actually become a reality, and I got to see Leo, the Harwey heir and residential prince, blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Dreamer 62: Hey, it's me again. My turn to entertain your, even if only for s short while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own the Fate series in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>C-Caster<strong>

I knew I was going to be deleted, erased from the Moon Cell forever. This realization should have scared me, but it didn't. I had never felt calmer in my short life than I did now floating in the very center of knowledge. My Servant, Archer, appeared before me mumbling something about how troublesome I could be. His face was uncharacteristically somber. Instead of his usual smirk or condescending scowl, he wore an almost sad smile. I accredited it to the fact that his time would be over soon as well. Or maybe he actually did feel sad that I would disappear. It didn't matter now. After I was deleted, he would wait to be summoned by another Master and I would fade from his memory.

My terminal beeped rapidly as the 'currents' and 'undertides' of the Moon Cell started to move around my body in a suffocating fashion. I heard Archer call out to me but couldn't make out his words. The pressure around my body was becoming too much for me, so I closed my eyes from the pain. Then, there was a serene feeling that overcame me. It was almost as if the Moon Cell felt pity that I would be erased. As if it actually cared. That's a stupid thought, even for me. Never the less, my body started to warm up from its previously cold state. Was this what death was like? It wasn't that bad truthfully. I could get used to this. I mean, I would have to anyway seeing as once you die you don't exactly come back.

A small tugging from my waist caught my attention. It felt like a rope or something had been lassoed around me and was now pulling me from this comfort I had found. Trying to resist was futile, so I let it drag me away from this place. When I attempted to open my eyes, I was met with a blinding light that immediately made them close again. Suddenly, pain and power surged through me and enveloped the space around me. I felt like I was being shrunk in size and then made large again, as if passing through a crack in the wall. This sensation finally subsided and I attempted to open my eyes once more.

This time I was greeted with a dim lit room. The furniture was tossed around as if there had been a commotion earlier. My search of the room showed none to be present. I was alone.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, my question floating into the air.

"W-who are you?!"

I spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. On the ground was seated a teenage boy, at least a junior in high school. His hair was an interesting shade of red and also short yet somewhat spikey. His school uniform was disheveled and he had a confused look draped across his features. He seemed oddly familiar.

"Who do you think I am?" I inquired trying my hardest to keep any sarcasm from entering my tone.

"Well," he began hesitantly,"to be honest I'm not sure who or what you are. Your clothing is different than any I've seen."

I blinked in surprise then looked down at myself. Instead of my normal brown school uniform, I was decked out in a dark red cloak with a pale blue tunic and trousers on underneath. Around my waist was tied a belt-or perhaps a scarf? - with the tips adorned in feathers. I wore a bracelet around my right wrist and both of my hands were covered by fingerless gloves. Well, that's interesting. I chuckled to myself when it finally dawned on me.

"The Holy Grail has a sense of humor."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, never mind. I have another question for you: are you my Master?"

His face still set in confusion; I was reminded of my Servant's reaction upon summoning. I had a feeling this boy was in a similar situation as I had been.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" I held my hand out to my Master. He stared at it for a moment before grasping it. As I hauled him to his feet, I felt power surge through my arm and into his hand that I held. I released him immediately and gazed down at his Command Seals. We stood in silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "My name is Caster, welcome to the Holy Grail War."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Dreamer 62: Sorry, it's still me. I swear I have done nothing to Twin Wavelength! She will be returning in the next chapter, I swear! In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own the Fate series in any way, shape, or form.**

**D-Doctor**

The hospital was abuzz with active as various nurses and doctors went about their business. An occasional cry or shout could be heard but the atmosphere was more relaxed than normal. A nurse walked by numerous families coming to visit their sick or injured loved ones as she made her rounds. The patient with the broken leg was doing great and was slated to be released that afternoon. The old man lying in a coma had made no progress nor had his health declined. He was simply in suspended animation it seemed. The nurse was smiling as she left the young woman with her husband and newborn baby to make me way to her final stop.

"Going to see Haruhi again?" A fellow nurse asked as she fell in step with her colleague.

"Of course! She's one of my favorites to visit. It's a shame she never remembers me."

"It's getting worse, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

They bade each other good bye and separated ways at the last door at the end of the hallway. The nurse took a deep breath then grasped the handle and opened the door

"Hi Haruhi! How are we feeling today?"

The teenage girl torn her gaze from the window and stared at the woman in front of her. No emotions crossed her face as she stared at the nurse. "Do I know you?"

"I'm your nurse, Sakura. You're currently in the hospital with a serious brain condition."

The girl stared at Sakura a moment longer before turning her sights back to the window. She muttered a soft 'oh' in response to her explanation. Sakura sighed to herself then set out to check Haruhi's monitors and heartbeat. Thankfully, the girl had not forgot how to breathe yet so there was still hope that she would survive long enough for Dr. Pieceman to arrive.

"Everything looks great Haruhi! I'm sure the doctor will arrive any day now to cure you!"

"Hm…"

"Just you wait! We'll get you all better in no time."

"Sure, whatever you say." Haruhi responded. No hint of excitement evident in her voice. It was frustrating to work with a patient who couldn't remember that their life was in danger.

"Just you wait, Haruhi. You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Wavelength: I'm back~! I know you all missed me and my lovely stories. I'll be in charge of the next three one-shots, so get comfy and grab a drink!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…can I stop saying I don't own it? It's depressing.**

**E-Espresso**

God these mongrels are insufferable. I don't know how any of them have survived this long. Honestly, they should all just give up now, I mean, I'm nearly unbeatable. Of course, if my master wasn't so ditzy, this war may have been a lot more fun. "I need some coffee." I sighed as I entered the Servants' Lounge.

What? You thought we just stayed near you all day to keep you safe? As if. We need breaks too y'know. I glanced around and noted there were a lot more servants in here than usual. I spotted the two red Archers talking to the green one. There was the blue and red Saber talking to Gawain in another corner. And the Casters were, as usual, goofing off together in the center of the room.

"Hey, look who's here!" An annoying voice cheered happily as an arm was slung over my shoulder. "Where ya been Gillie?"

"Remove your arm mongrel before I decide to dismember you." I growled at the Lancer standing beside me. He pouted but did as I commanded. "Go bother the Archers, I have no patience for you today." I walked towards the swanky coffee maker one of the Casters had conjured up. It had this nice thing called espresso you could add to your drink.

"How many shots of it can you handle now?" Assassin grinned as he came up and got a black coffee. "You've slowly increased the number every day. Master getting on your nerves?" He slung the drink back with ease, not even hesitating with the hot beverage.

"This whole place is annoying. I don't even get how half of us can be here." I pressed a few buttons and watched as eight shots of espresso was added to my drink. "The espresso just sets my mind at ease."

"Have you ever seen Caster with espresso?" He nudged my arm and gestured with his chin towards the black clad girl. "She practically bounces off the walls. It's funny to watch."

"Fascinating." I really don't care, just leave me alone. Turning around to watch the other Servants, I quietly sipped my drink. In truth, the espresso didn't really calm me. It just gave me a lot of energy and made me slightly hyper. My master and everyone else just thought it didn't affect me.

"What do you have to drink Gilgamesh?" A small voice asked at my elbow. I looked down and saw the Caster Assassin was talking about staring up at me. "It smells good!" A wicked idea popped in my head. If she was that hyper with one shot of espresso, how hyper would she be with eight?

"Want to try it mongrel?" I asked with an evil grin, handing her my cup. "Go on ahead and finish it up. I'm done with it." She beamed up at me and took the mug out of my hands.

"Oh god, you've just doomed us all." Assassin said as the little Servant skipped off with her drink.

"At least we'll have a show to watch." I grinned again and sauntered off. "See you if you survive!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Wavelength: Ok, now let's see how I do with a serious one. I'm actually a lot better with funny humorous ones, but when I came up with this one I was like 'mine!', so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now that I don't won Fate extra…but I'll still put it anyway.**

**F-Failure**

I stared in shock as Gawain fell for the final time against Haruhi's nameless servant. Was this really happening, did she just win? Did I…fail?

Failure was never an option, I thought I was invincible. Gawain was a Saber class servant, one of the most powerful classes. And yet, this girl and her Archer had just cut him down. The wall appeared, cutting the two of us apart into a living world, and a dying one.

What is this feeling in my chest? Is it…regret? Fear? I'm not entirely sure which, considering I'd never really felt either before.

I was to be the king of the world, so emotions were to be controlled at all times. Any kind of slip up and the world would be thrown into chaos. That's why when this very girl killed my brother, Julius, I'd not shown anyone my grief. Not even to Gawain. I held it, and so much more, inside. Holding in all those emotions nearly made me explode.

Is this what you wanted me to learn Gawain? That emotions are not always so bad? That, even though it seems like I have the upper hand, I can still fall to someone with more determination than skill? Can the weak really have this much power with such small hope? Was failure an option that was more common to them, so much that they do not fear it?

Is that why this is so surreal? Because I've never faced failure?

And yet…I'm at peace with this end. For once, something that was not planned had occurred in my life. Something that, no matter how hard my family tried, could not be avoided or taken care of. For the first time in my life, I wasn't in control. And failure was what awaited me. That and certain death.

"Thank you." I surprised myself when I uttered those words to my opponent. She gave me a confused look. But there was really no time to explain to her what I meant.

Maybe failure wasn't so bad. It's sad that now, as death slowly took me, I've come to realize this. Thank you Haruhi, for giving me something no one else has before. The last and only chance I've had to fail.

Thank you.

And good luck from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twin Wavelength: That was rather somber and depressing…Now it's time for a stupidly hilarious one to brighten up the mood! Please don't hate me for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either game mentioned in this story.**

**G-Giovanni**

When I walked into the nurse's office, I half expected to see both my master and Rin Tohsaka deep in conversation. Instead, my master was glued to her portable terminal, mashing away at buttons and mumbling under her breath. The other girl was just shaking her head at my master.

"I didn't expect you to go crazy over it. It's just a kid's game." Rin rolled her eyes and spotted me. "Hey Archer." I nodded at her in reply and quirked an eyebrow. "Don't ask, just don't."

"Gah! He killed another one Rin! Giovanni is so mean!" I turned to my master with a confused look.

"Master, who is Giovanni?" Rin waved her hands at me, trying to get me to stop mid-sentence.

"What?! You mean you don't know the leader of Team Rocket?!" My master's head snapped up to stare at me.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Rin slapped her forehead and groaned as my master stood up on one of the beds and struck a goofy looking pose.

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation." I glanced at Rin, who had taken a very monotone voice.

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"HARUHI!"

"Rin."

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." I was so confused that I didn't notice that my master had moved beside me and forced my hand up.

"Archer! That's right~!" I stared at my master. Has she finally lost her mind? She looked so serious. "It's from pokemon! Get it?"

"Sorry Archer, Haruhi was complaining about having nothing to do so I suggested gaming. Worst idea ever."


	8. Chapter 8

**DD 62: It's my turn to entertain you again. Let's see how this goes, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own Fate/EXTRA or anything else from the franchise. We both own a copy of the game and are loyal fans.**

**H-Human**

Hu-man: adjective, _hyü-mən, _1). of, relating to, or affecting people, 2). typical of people, 3). having good or bad qualities that people usually have

I knew the definition of the word 'human' but knew not the true meaning. My professor told me that to become a human and not just a doll, I had to study humans and discover what it truly meant to be human. That was one of the contributing reasons as to why I entered the Holy Grail War hosted by the Moon Cell; that, and my professor wished to obtain the Grail.

My first two opponents were no match for Berserker. They were simply unprepared for his brute strength. My third opponent proved to be tricky. Rin Tohsaka and her Servant, Lancer, were truly worthy of my full attention. Our Elimination Battle was highly anticipated by all the other Masters and I believe someone was taking bets. Humans were selfish and competitive people at times.

The battle hadn't gone as planned. Lancer managed to break through Berserker's defenses. I could feel my resolve leaving me. I had no choice but to use my last resort. I closed my eyes and began channeling prana to my heart. My professor had said only to use it if it was absolutely necessary. I was ordered to kill myself and take the Grail along with me to oblivion.

A familiar presence filled the air and soon the nameless magus was standing before me accompanied by her Servant. She glanced at me worriedly and took a step towards me. My Servant thought she was going to cause me harm for he let out a ferocious roar and charged at her. Her Servant called forth two swords and defended his Master long enough for the .PH. to intervene.

"Finish it now Lancer!"

Pain shot through my chest and my opal heart was hanging on the end of Lancer's lance. My Servant roared in anger and attempted to attack the blue haired man. The red wall came between Berserker and Lancer. With that last blow, the Moon Cell had dubbed Rin the winner and I the loser. The deletion program would take affect soon.

I felt someone grasp my arm. I pushed back my pain and stared in awe at the girl that was helping me to my feet. She shouted something to her Servant but the pain was becoming unbearable at this point. If she didn't hurry, she would get caught in the blast and-!

Berserker stepped in front of us and faced my heart that was getting ready to explode. He glanced at us and gave me a soft smile before charging forward and taking the blast head on. At the same time, the .PH. kicked in and forcibly withdrew us from the Coliseum. We ended up in the multimedia room and although I had many questions for the girl, they would have to be answered later as I fell into unconsciousness.

~xXxXx~

I spent the majority of the next few weeks aiding the magus that had saved me. After my battle with Rin, I had been apprehensive towards her but soon 'warmed up' to her as she put it. She always took time out of her day to come and see me and to make sure I was alright. It was a touching notion but I felt her time would be better spent preparing for the battles ahead.

Slowly, I began to understand what my professor wanted me to learn. This girl, this Haruhi, was everything that a human should strive to be. Serious yet care free, understanding yet confused, prepared yet uneducated. For every fault she possessed she had an attribute to make up for it.

I was honored to call her my friend.

As my eyes opened in the real world, many thoughts swirled through my mind. _How did I return? What became of my friend? _A _beep! _resounded through the room and drew my attention to the terminal. There on the screen was a message from Haruhi. No, not a message; it was a clue to finding the real her in this world. With this information, I would finally get to repay her for everything she had done for me. I would be able to help her for once. And to thank her for teaching me what it means to be human.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twin Wavelength: Can you see a difference n our writing styles yet? Personally, I like reading Day Dreamer's stuff a lot more than reading my own. But I digress…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the rights to it.**

**I-Ice cream**

"Yay! Haru-chan is taking me out for ice cream!" Alice squealed as she pulled me down the street towards an ice cream parlor. "I want vanilla with sprinkles!"

"Make sure to tell the server that." I laughed as I was lead to our destination. "Do you want anything while we're here Archer?" I glanced over my shoulder at the tall male.

"I'm not a big fan of sweets, but you two go ahead and enjoy." He shrugged and continued to follow behind me. "Just make sure not to give yourself a brain freeze."

"We're here~!" Alice stopped in front of an overly adorable storefront. She happily pushed open the door, which caused a little bell to ring. A teenage boy looked up at the sound and walked over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" He asked in a bored tone. Poor kid probably hated his job. I might too, if I didn't get to see kids like Alice look at the different flavors with lights in their eyes.

"Go ahead and tell him what you want Alice." I smiled down at the little girl. She glanced up at me and then turned to the boy.

"Can I have vanilla with a lot of sprinkles?"

"Sure, bowl or cone?"

"Bowl please!" He nodded and went to scooping out Alice's ice cream. "Oh, please use the colorful sprinkles!" He finished the girl's order and turned to me.

"A bowl of chocolate with almonds please." I stepped up to the cash register and pulled out my wallet. "Sure you don't want anything Archer?" His gruff reply was noted and I paid for the sweet treat. "Let's sit and enjoy."

"Yay!" Alice was so happy, it was almost contagious. We sat down at a little table and began to eat. "It's so cold!"

"That's why it's called ice cream silly." I laughed at the face she made when she got a brain freeze. "Take it easy, it's not going to run away from you." I lifted a spoonful of chocolate ice cream (with almonds) to my mouth. "Man, I love chocolate ice cream!" The bell over the door rang again as more customers walked in.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." I turned around in my seat and saw Rin and Lancer standing just inside the door. "Fancy meeting you here." The dark-haired girl glanced at my companions. "I see you brought Alice and Archer with you."

"Alice persuaded us to come, I just couldn't say no." I gave her a sheepish look. "What flavor are you going to get?"

"I'll just eat yours too~!" Lancer stepped up behind me and ate the spoonful of chocolate I had hovering in my hand. "Mm, chocolate with almonds. I didn't know you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, since Archer punched him in the face. Rin just sighed and stepped up to order. Lancer rubbed his face and pouted at Archer. My Servant glared at the blue-clad man with killer intent radiating off of him.

"Um, Archer? It's not that big a deal." He turned back to me and Alice and just crossed his arms angrily. I sweat dropped at the man. "Maybe we should finish up and leave…" Just then, the door opened again to reveal Leo and Gawain.

"Tohsaka, Haruhi, what brings the two of you here?" The prince stood tall with his hands neatly at his side.

"Getting ice cream. It is an ice cream parlor after all." Rin rolled her eyes at him and paid for her treat. "I'm assuming you know what ice cream is, right?"

"A frozen sweet made from milk, with different things added to it to make different flavors." His response was almost a definition. "I've never had it before so I thought I should try it, at least once." He calmly stepped past the two of us and began to order.

"So, uh Rin. What flavor did you get?" The girl looked up from her pink colored ice cream.

"Strawberry."

"Oh~! I love strawberry!" Alice whirled around and gave Rin a puppy dog look. "May I have a bite Rin-chan?"

"Uh, um sure." Rin had a slight blush on her face and held her cone out to the little girl. Alice was probably in heaven right now, and she'd probably be on a sugar rush later. "Hey, don't eat it all!"

"Sorry!" Alice smiled and returned to her almost empty bowl. "Is yours good too Haru-chan?"

"Chocolate is always great!" I gave her a baffled look. "It's like the king of ice cream flavors." Rin giggled at me. "Shut it you!" But I smiled at our camaraderie. "What's your favorite flavor Archer?" I turned my gaze back to the stoic man.

"I told you, I don't like sweets."

"C'mon! Everyone's got a favorite flavor." I leaned over and poked his shoulder. "You can tell me, I promise not to laugh if it's girly." He grumbled under his breath. "Pleeeease?"

"…chocolate." I cocked my head to the side.

"Really? Then do you want a bite?" I pointed to my almost empty bowl. "I'd eat it before I decide to retract that offer." He shook his head at me but grabbed my spoon and took a small bite. "Good right?"

"Yeah, it's great." His answer sounded half-hearted, but I didn't push him to give a real one.

"All done." Alice happily showed me her empty bowl.

"Great job, ready to go then?" She nodded and stood up. "See you Rin." My friend looked up and nodded a good bye. "Um, bye Leo…?" I wasn't entirely sure if I should say that to him, but it felt rude not to.

"Yes, good bye." He barely glanced up from the display of ice cream. "What flavor do you suggest?"

"Just pick one dude, it's not that hard." The teen boy behind the counter sighed in frustration. I laughed as we left and took Alice back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twin Wavelength: I'm enjoying the process of writing these. I love that they all are in different universes and have nothing to do with each other. It's just fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to fate extra.**

**J-Jealousy**

I'm not usually the jealous type. Jealousy is just an emotion that can consume a person and hinder their judgment. So I stayed away from jealousy as much as possible. Of course, she didn't make it easy.

Especially tonight at the annual summer festival.

Usually, I was the only one to notice the quiet manager of the Archery Club. But tonight was different. She didn't look like herself in that pale blue yukatas with the red koi fish design and her hair in a half up style. And by the way Lancer was ogling her; I wasn't the only one to notice the change.

"Archer-senpai!" She smiled at me when she, her twin brother and Rin walked up to us. "I thought you said you weren't coming to the festival." Her hazel eyes were filled with happiness. "I'm glad you came!"

"Lancer probably made him come." Hakuno said with a slight frown. I knew her older brother was protective of her since their mother had abandoned them when they were young. I also knew he didn't care much for me either.

"Pretty much." Lancer laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders. "That and I knew he'd miss out on seeing you look so fine." He winked at Haruhi, who flushed a deep red.

"And that's our cue to leave." Hakuno placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and began to direct her away from the two of us. "Coming Rin-chan?"

"Sure." Rin stepped next to the eldest Kishinami. "Later senpai."

"Let's meet up for the fireworks later!" Haruhi called over her shoulder with a smile. "See you then!" Lancer and I watched the three second years walk away in silence.

"You're an ass." I finally said in anger. Lancer feigned a hurt look.

"Archer, my friend, you wound me!" He held a hand over his heart. "I was merely speaking the truth. Haru-chan does look fetching tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I bet I'm not the only one who thinks so. You-know-who will be on her soon enough."

My temper flared up at that. He was referring to Gilgamesh, a third year like us who was the captain of the male swim team. Needless to say he was a complete egotist and had many adoring fans. He ignored most of them. I think the only reason he pursues Haruhi is because she doesn't put up with his attitude and treats him like a human being, not a god. And he acted like she was his property. If Hakuno disliked me, he hated Gil.

"C'mon, let's go enjoy the festival. We're bound to run into the second years again." Lancer began to walk, dragging me along with him. I grumbled under my breath but followed anyway. Until this thing ended, I had nothing better to do than watch him get rejected and slapped multiple times.

Every once in a while, I did catch a glimpse of the twins and Rin. More than once I saw a tall blonde standing very close to Haruhi with a confident smirk on his face. Lancer noted my sour mood.

"Gil already with them?" He craned his neck to get a better look. "Damn, he works fast." He pouted. "Guess she's off the market."

"She wouldn't settle for a guy like him." Lancer smirked. "What?" I snapped.

"Never thought I'd see you jealous." He nudged me towards the group. "Go get your girl Archer."

"She's not-" But I didn't get to finish because he'd disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh I continued towards them. Gilgamesh was the first one to notice me.

"They let fakers into these things?" He snarled down at me. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I'm surprised you'd come to commoners' gathering."

"My queen said she would be attending. Naturally, I must be here to keep fakers like you away from her." He attempted to snake an arm around Haruhi's waist.

"Gil-kun!" She blushed red again and stepped away from the taller male. "Please stop saying things like that!" She turned her head and smiled apologetically to me. "Hello again Archer-senpai."

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up again senpai." Hakuno appeared with Rin close by his side. "You're here to take Haruhi to the shrine like you promised, right?" Haruhi's eyes went wide and she gave her brother a slightly confused look.

"You'd kill me if I stood her up." I replied with a slight smirk. I held a hand out to Haruhi. "Are you ready to go? We'll visit the shrine and then catch the fireworks show." Gilgamesh looked furious at my extended hand.

"O-of course!" She turned her head and bowed it to Gilgamesh. "I'm sorry Gil-kun, but he did promise me." She took my hand and began to walk towards the shrine.

"Don't forget to meet me at the entrance after the show!" Hakuno yelled after us. She waved to say she heard him and kept walking.

"Thanks for the save senpai." Haruhi sighed heavily. "Gil-kun means well, but he can be quite suffocating and possessive." She shook her head. "I've told him I'm not interested but he won't listen." She glanced at me. "He's not understanding like you."

"Like…me?" That was a bit of a shock. Since when have I been understanding?

"Yeah! You listen to me when I talk instead of just pushing your opinions and thoughts on me." She smiled brightly. "That's what I really like about you senpai." Her cheeks turned red again.

We continued on in awkward silence. When we reached the shrine, Haruhi caught sight of Rani, another second year that worked part-time for the shrine. The two girls talked for a few minutes and then Rani walked off after someone called for her assistance.

"Why do you come to the shrine?" I asked curiously before Haruhi bowed her head to pray.

"I like to tell Jii-san how we're doing." She smiled sadly. "He was the one that took care of us after mom walked out. I bet he'd have liked you senpai." She closed her eyes. "He always said archers are smart fighters."

I had no idea what to say. I never realized she had been so close with her guardian. She never mentions it at practices. I wonder if he's the reason she joined the club. This girl had more to her than even I realized.

A sudden flash of light from behind me lit up the shrine and everything around it. Haruhi's eyes flew open and she turned around to watch the fireworks with a look of pure wonder in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"They're beautiful."

"They're nothing compared to you." I muttered so quietly, I wonder if I even said it. It was then that I figured out why I had been so jealous that Gilgamesh had been with her. I was in love.

God, I'm a goner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Twin Wavelength: Hi, me again! I promise I didn't do anything to DD62, we've just planned who does which letter, and I've just got a few more than her.**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own it.**

**K-Killer**

The first person I killed was the only person that had ever loved me. Afterwards, I felt empty inside. I was lost in a sea of emotions for years. Of course, I couldn't really dwell on it, I had a duty to perform. I was to be the assassin that cleared the way for my little brother. No one was to be shown mercy.

When our family decided that Leo should enter the Moon Cell to acquire the fabled Holy Grail, I was to follow him and make sure his path to victory was an easy one. I easily hacked into an NPC and ended up summoning an Assassin class Servant. My opponents were nothing; none of them were prepared to face me.

Until I had to fight that Kishinami girl.

Assassin's technique should have ended them with one blow. But the girl was craftier than I had anticipated. I'm not entirely sure how, but the girl managed to healed her Servant and actually found a way around my Servant's concealment. She was definitely a menace, and needed to be stopped, here and now.

And yet, she won.

I remember the shock that filled me as Assassin fell to that girl's Servant. The Archer smirked in triumph as the .PH began to delete me. This isn't how it was supposed to be! I yelled and began to mumble incantations. Within seconds, I disappeared from view.

The girl's surprised look when she ran into me in the seventh week was priceless, to say the least. I'd managed to stay alive this whole time by stealing another Master's Command Seals. Assassin was no longer himself; he now claimed the class of Berserker. Of course, the girl defeated me easily. I shouldn't be surprised.. Assassin disappeared, this time for good.

This really is the end.

I looked at the girl and saw tears shining in her eyes. Why was she crying? She wasn't the one who was about to die. Of course, she could be crying because I had told her she was nothing more than an NPC that had realized what was going on around her. I suppose anyone would be shocked to tears to find that out.

"Don't cry for me." I stared at the girl as she reached up and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked as surprised as I had when I'd noticed. Was she actually crying for me, and not herself? I lifted my hand to try and wipe her tears away, but before I could I disappeared from existence. I left the world I'd grown to hate, the family that only thought of me as a murderer, and a brother that would probably not mourn me. And yet, I felt at peace. That girl's tears had moved me somehow. It was odd to know that that girl had been crying for me.

Thank you Haruhi Kishinami, thank you for making me feel whole, if even for a moment before my death.

May fortune smile upon you.


	12. Chapter 12

**DD 62: Hello all! It's me again. My turn to entice you with a little oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin Wavelength and I do not own Fate/EXTRA or anything else from the franchise. We both own a copy of the game and are loyal fans.**

**~xXxXx~**

**L-Love**

Love is a fickle emotion. It ensnares a man's mind and drives him to do crazy things. I am a king which means that I cannot allow myself to fall into love's cruel clutches. I was too preoccupied with gathering treasures and ensuring that my legacy would endure the hands of time.

The only person I ever allowed myself to love was my friend Enkidu. He was the only person I ever felt comfortable around. He was a good friend and the only time I ever cried was when he died. My heart turned to stone that day and no longer was I swayed by love's sweet temptation.

Until I met _her_.

She was as clueless as they come. She looked plain compared to the beauties of my time. She had one thing they didn't however; she had the courage to stand up to me. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind if I did something to upset her. She was exquisite. She was sublime. She was my Master. She was _mine_.

Her victory over that blasted BB marked the end of our partnership. She along with the others were transported back to the Near Side of the Moon. I was not allowed to accompany her. She was out of my reach. She was left alone and unprotected. She was completely vulnerable to the wily ways of men.

I could not allow that! I was the King of Heroes!

She was surprised to see me in her room. Well, she was probably more surprised to see me there naked. I smirked at her. She hadn't changed since her transfer back to this side.

"Gilgamesh? What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't allowed on this side."

"Oh that, I broke that rule."

She gaped at my nonchalant attitude. I knew better than she that the Moon Cell would no doubt punish her for my rashness. I would deal with it when the situation came. Whatever happens, I would not allow her to slip through my fingertips again. She was mine and she would continue to be mine until we both ceased to draw breath.

Love is a fickle emotion.

~xXxXx~

**DD 62: And there you have it! I personal love Gilgamesh and sincerely hope that Type Moon and the other companies will translate Fate/EXTRA CC into English. I can still hope!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twin Wavelength: And it's me again! Time for another fun, goofy chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to fate extra**

**M-Maid**

I fidgeted uncomfortably in the uniform these weird cat creatures forced me into. If I'd known that _this_ was their waitress uniform, I probably wouldn't have applied here. Of course, warning bells probably should have started going off as soon as I saw the cats that ran this café. "Don't you look adorable!" The head cat said as I stepped out into the café. "Are you ready to start working Haruhi?"

"Y-yes." I replied. "Just tell me what to do and I'll try my best."

"That's a great attitude to have." The cat nodded with a big smile. The bell over the door rang, alerting us to the arrival of a customer. "Hello sir! Table for one?"

"I _would_ say two, but it seems that my Master is working at the moment." My face went beet red as Archer smirked at me.

"Of course! Haruhi, please shown him to a table." I nodded.

"P-please follow me." I muttered. Archer chuckled and did as I asked. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A water would be nice." I nodded and hurried off before Archer could make any kind of remarks about my uniform. God this was embarrassing.

"Haru! You look so cute!" I yelped as Lancer hugged me from behind. "I didn't know you were working here."

"Lancer!" The blue haired man was yanked back by his ear. I glanced over and noticed a very pissed Rin. "Don't do that."

"Jealous that I'm giving Haru more attention than you?" Lancer teased with a wink to the dark haired girl.

"I am _not_ jealous!" The slight blush on her face betrayed her. "Let's just go sit down." I shook my head at the two as I went to fetch Archer's drink.

"I should kill that mongrel for doing that." I jumped and whirled around to see Gilgamesh scowling at Lancer.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?!" I hissed. "I chose this place because I thought none of you would find me here."

"Well it seems we proved you wrong." Gil grinned and looked me up and down. "I must say girl, you do look rather fetching in that outfit." I felt myself being hugged from behind again.

"Get lost Gilgamesh." Archer growled as he wrapped his arms protectively around me and rested his chin on my head.

"You dare challenge me mongrel?!" Gil growled. The two glared at each other over my head. I sighed.

No matter how hard I tried, this was going to be a disastrous job. Stupid maid uniform!


End file.
